The present invention relates to a monitoring device and to a method for monitoring a movement profile of a user in the region of an actuating element of an aircraft or spacecraft. The present invention also relates to a door of an aircraft or spacecraft having a monitoring device of this type and to an aircraft or spacecraft having a monitoring device of this type and/or having a door of this type.
Although the present invention can be applied to any aircraft or spacecraft, it will be described in detail by way of example on the basis of an aircraft.
In an aircraft, in the cabin, particularly on the cabin door, in the cargo region or in or on the cockpit, for example on the cockpit door, there is the possibility of improper operation of the very diverse operating elements, such as switches, actuating and/or release levers, flaps or the like. This often occurs due to ignorance, hectic activities, routine or unintentional operation by the user. In particular, the unintentional opening of the emergency chute which is to be armed by a lever before the opening/release lever of the aircraft door is actuated can entail unwanted costs since the emergency chute has to be repacked, and can cause aircraft delays. Consequently, unwanted idling costs can also arise. To warn the user about an inappropriate actuation of the release lever of the aircraft door, this situation is often directly monitored by a monitoring device. When an emergency chute has been armed, the monitoring device warns the user to actuate the release lever.
EP 1 719 084 B1 describes an alarm system for an aircraft door comprising a sensor for detecting when an operating handle of the door is grasped by an operator, an acoustic alarm which is associated with the sensor and is ready to sound when the sensor detects that the handle is about to be grasped, and a means for automatically activating the sensor and/or the acoustic alarm if an emergency evacuation chute of the aircraft door is configured to be released when the door is opened.
Furthermore, EP 2 108 585 B1 describes a system for preventing the unintentional release of an emergency chute for an aircraft, the system comprising at least one sensor for sensing the proximity of a person in front of an aircraft door, and at least one optical warning means which is configured to provide a visual display in the vicinity of an emergency chute release lever as soon as the sensor detects the proximity of a person in front of the aircraft door.